


One Flustered Feline

by RidingTheRiptide



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingTheRiptide/pseuds/RidingTheRiptide
Summary: Tigress started feeling butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around a certain panda. Much fluff.(My first fanfic, ever. Review if you want!)





	1. A Kind Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Never made a fanfic before. If it's not that good, I understand why. Please review and let me know what you think! :)

It was a quiet, chilly morning in the Valley of Peace. A cool breeze blew by the Jade Palace causing a whistle in the wind.

Outside the sleeping quarters was a feline of strong stature, with fur of bright orange and black stripes. Her eyes, a shade of orange almost amber rivaling that of the sun. Master Shifu told the inhabitants of the palace today would be a day off. Yesterday he pushed the Five to their limits during training yesterday and they needed a break. Badly. Master Tigress was awake before everyone else. Something seemed to bother her and she cant put her finger on it. Something was growing inside her and it only happens around a certain someone. "Maybe a little training will help ease my mind."

About an hour or two after Tigress left her quarters everyone woke up and headed straight to the kitchen. Usually a chef would be employed at the Jade Palace to cook for the fearsome warriors who lived there, but ever since the arrival of a particular panda there was no need for a chef.

"Order up!" Said the panda with a smile. He had made his signature noodle soup with tofu and chives.

"Oh man! This is so good!" Muttered a jade green bug. "I wish my mouth was bigger!"

"Oh man Po this is so good! It's been a while since you made this, right, You guys?" said Viper, the other two, Master Monkey and Master Crane were too busy stuffing their mouths to answer and nodded in agreement instead.

Po sat down and was about to start chowing down with the Five, but he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey have you guys seen Tigress?" Asked the curious Panda.

"I haven't seen her, but I did hear footsteps outside my room early in the morning. My guess could be she went straight to the training hall or meditating. Said Crane before Mantis Interrupted and commented "she probably chose the former."

Po's expression was of worry. She would always have breakfast before training. Tigress was a solitary animal, whom seeks out solitude when something worries her. Much like Po whom eats when he feels angsty.

After breakfast Po went straight to the training hall with a small bag in hand. The sounds of shouting and broken wooden chips can be heard from within.

As he opened the doors of the training hall he saw an absolutely destroyed interior. All the wooden sparring dummies, shattered, and in the middle of it all was Tigress sparring with the last dummy. "HIIYAAAH!!" With her final punch the training dummy was disintegrated sending large wood chips flying everywhere, including the direction of the Dragon Warrior whom was too distracted by her... _awesomeness_ and got bonked in the head

"Owww..." Said the panda whilst rubbing his forehead. Tigress quickly ran over and offered a helping hand.

"Sorry about that. I was too focused I didn't notice you walked in."

"It's fine. I was just admiring your awesomeness!" The panda exclaimed to the feline.

_what is this feeling?_

"Oh, uh th-thank you." Unbeknownst to him a light blush formed on her cheeks but easily masked by her orange fur. Something about that panda always made her stutter.

"Oh yeah I remember why I came here now!" As he reached behind him and brought out the bag he has brought unravelling it to show it's contents. It was a bowl with a lid on it.

"Here have this, oh and also these!" Said the panda handing her the bowl and chopsticks.

She looked into his Jade green eyes, admiring how the light dances in them. _his eyes were enchanting_

An awkward silence took it's place for a second too long.

"Uhh, well, open it."

"Oh yeah, y-yeah, alright" said the slightly flustered feline.

The contents of the bowl were her favorite dish, steamed rice topped with stir fry tofu and a light drizzle of soy sauce.

"I made it specially for you, I know it's your favorite." Said the panda with a warming glow 

As she was just about to thank him, her stomach growled from how hungry she was. Making him laugh a bit and Tigress even more flustered.

"Well I got to do what I came here for." The panda stands up with a sigh of relief. "I hope you enjoy it thoroughly!" Said the panda with an absolutely adorable smile.

He looked around the training hall to fully soak in how destroyed it was, and finally deciding to ask her, "I know you train whenever you feel stressed, what has been on your mind lately?"

The tiger gave no response.

"Well, I better be going now, I gotta help dad around the shop. See you later Ti."

Just as he was about to leave the training hall, Tigress called out to him.

"Hey, Po..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the food... It's amazing." Said the feline quietly, just loud enough for the panda to hear.

"No problem Ti." A small smile crept on her face with no way of stopping it

The door of the training hall closes with a loud slam due to the doors weight. Tigress felt a certain warmth grow within her that she can't quite grasp why.

_that damn panda._


	2. Understanding Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress starts to understand why she has those feelings. With the help of another female Master of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am confident in this one. I promise i will focus on Po next chapter

At the very bottom of the thousand steps to the Jade Palace was the Valley of Peace, a small town with a population of only a few hundred people.

Po made his way to his fathers noodle shop while being greeted by multiple fans and small children along the way. He has been Dragon Warrior for about three years now but he still can't get used to the fame it brought him. He soon arrived.

"Hey dad!" Exclaimed the black and white bear towards his adopted father, Mr. Ping the goose. "Oh! Hello there son! What brings you to the restaurant today? Shouldn't you be training?" Said the bird with a smile on his face. "Well, Shifu pushed to us the limit yesterday while training, so he decided to give us a day off to take a break!"

"Oh how wonderful of Master Shifu!"   
"I'm pretty sure he was coming up with an excuse to meditate, dad" with a cheerful smirk on his face.

"Well... These noodles aren't going to sell themselves now are they?" Said the goose with a stern but playful tone.

"Alright, alright, I'll get on with it! You'll save me a dumpling at the end of the day right?"

Back at the Jade Palace, Tigress was washing the now empty bowl Po gave her that morning. After doing her dishes she decided to go for a walk in the woods nearby.

The forest was a calming place, large trees several meters high tower over her while the leaves cover most of the sun and letting only some light through. Her feet walking on the forest floor made of crunchy dry leaves, branches that snap easily and small critters crawling around. The air was fresh, and the only thing to be heard was the chirping of the birds and the whistle of the wind.

She made it to a clearing, several hundred meters away from the forest entrance, flowers grew all around her and gave the air a sweet scent. This was her secret place to meditate. Nobody else knows about this place other than her.

Sitting down with her legs crossed, she meditated, thinking about that feeling whenever she was around Po, a feeling so unknown and foreign to the feline. Thoughts of Po filled her mind, how he does his best to make sure she wasn't in harms way when they battled together, his simple quirky jokes, all his compliments of how awesome she was and his innocent smile, oh that smile. A reassuring warmth around him, a sense of safety she gets little to none of.  
Having done meditating and still in wonder of this feeling, she went to question the only person she could ask.

"Hey, Viper, may I come in?" She was replied with a quiet rustling in the background. "Hello?" Trying once more and the door slid open to reveal a yellow snake with beautiful markings along her body and flowers on her head behind each eye. They see eachother as sisters from another mother.

"Tigress!" Exclaimed the snake. "Uh, what are you doing here?" A nervous tone in her voice.

"I need some advice." With a confused tone in her voice. Something was up, Viper could sense it. "Come inside sis"

"What has been going on? What is running through your mind right now?" Viper asked with a tone of that of a mother, comforting with a hint of worry. "It's about Po. Whenever I'm around him I feel something inside of me, something weird."

"Ah" was the only thing the snake said, knowing full well what that feeling is. "When did this feeling start?"

"When we were in Gongmen City." Tigress then proceeded to tell her everything.

"I understand" Viper slid closer to the felines ears and whispered "Tigress, sister, I think you may be experiencing love."

"What?!" Was the only thing Tigress could respond with. "Do you feel safe around him? Do you feel like you can trust him with your life? Do you feel like whenever he is around, he brightens up your day?"

Tigress nodded.  
His jokes did make her smile and he always knew how to cheer her up whenever she felt down. His ability to care for others more than himself is proof of that. When Po hugged Tigress after the defeat of Shen she froze and in shock, not knowing what do.

"Thank you, Sister. I understand now. I think." Tigress got up and walked out of the room, giving her sister a warm loving smile before closing the paper doors. Her footsteps now faint, Viper let out a sigh of relief as she looked up to see Crane, holding perfect splits over the sisters for a good 20 minutes.

"That was a close one huh" said Crane with a sigh of relief. "Real close"

"So Tigress likes Po? Who knew." Said the bird. "Oh come on! I've seen it coming ever since he fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" Said the slithering snake sarcastically. (See what I did there? SSS)

"Psshh, yeah right."


	3. An Upcoming 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress had been warming up to Po lately. In realization to this, Po decides to do something nice for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah im back. It took me while because of school but now it's the weekends and I hope I can finish this story before next week.
> 
> I added way more fluff in this one lmao

It had been a week since Tigress figured out the feeling within her whenever her fluffy friend was around. Life moved on as usual, Monkey would crack jokes whenever he gets the chance, Mantis being a tease and making kissy noises whenever Viper and Crane were talking to each other. Their relationship was a secret too. Viper making beautiful performances with her signature Ribbon Dance in her free time and Crane practicing his calligraphy whenever he had the chance. The only difference now is Tigress is a lot more laid back around Po, letting her guard down around him but still maintaining her strong stature. Po didn't seem to mind this new Tigress, in fact he quite liked it. He also noticed she stopped stuttering.

It was a nice spring morning at the Jade Palace. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom and a strong gust of wind blew them off their trees and in the air where they circled around eachother, performing a rather uncoordinated dance with grace. The morning gong rang and all Six warriors got out of their room. Surprisingly, this morning Po wasn't sleeping in and actually woke up.

"Good morning, students."

"Good morning, Master Shifu!" The warriors said in unison. A small proud smile crept on the red panda's face.

"I expect you all to be in the training hall in about an hour." The red panda's eyes moved towards Po. "Po, why don't you fix everyone some breakfast. I will be outside." "Yes Master Shifu!" The Panda replied.

After breakfast the Five went to the training hall, Po lagged behind to wash the dishes. "Tigress has been very nice towards me lately, I should do something for her." Said the panda pondering on what he should do in return. As if a light bulb physically popped off the top of his head he had an idea "I should invite her for a game of checkers! That would be fun and she might open up some more! ooh and I can make some nice tea and almond cookies to go along with the game! I think I'll buy my own cookies this time." _This is going to be awesome___

_ __ _

Having done all the dishes, Po rushed to the training hall. He was about 15 or so minutes late. When he got in the Five already started training, Mantis and Viper were predicting and dodging the pit of fire with grace and beauty, speed and agility. Crane and Monkey dodging the swinging clubs from the ceiling, barely missing them at times and finally, Tigress. Fighting the very same dummies she destroyed last week, having been replaced by new ones.

_ __ _

Po never told anyone how he felt towards her, keeping most of it withing him. He always thought that she was way out of his league, how strong and beautiful she was. He admired her from afar from the very beginning but never had the courage to tell her.

_ __ _

_why would she ever want a fat flabby panda like me? I never told her how I felt... she would probably think I'm weird. I don't want to accidentally ruin what I already have with her now, so I'll just keep my mouth shut.___

_ __ _

_ _Po's smile faded and formed into a small frown. Shifu noticed this. "Panda, is there anything wrong?" Like lightning Po snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh nothing's bothering me Shifu. Just uhh... A little tired is all." His lie obvious to Shifu "Alright then."_ _

_ __ _

_ _"Everyone, line up!" Said Shifu and soon all six warriors stood in front of him. "Today you will be sparring each other. Mantis, you're with Monkey, Viper and Crane, and Po with Tigress. I expect you all to do well." _ _

_ __ _

_ _And so they all sparred each other. Mantis won against Monkey, his speed had improved immensely, keeping track of this small green bug was near impossible. Crane and Viper were up next, because of their secret, blooming relationship Crane has been going easier and easier on Viper, trying not to hurt her too much. He didn't want to fight his girlfriend but Viper was more than happy to. Using his sloppiness to her advantage knocking him down with a tail whip and slithering up his body to perform a chokehold. Shifu told them to stop and Viper released Crane. _ _

_ __ _

_ _"Wow you really went all out on me there huh." Said Crane rubbing his sore throat. "We have to keep it believable to some extent. You're getting sloppy." Said the snake with a smirk._ _

_ __ _

_ _Now it was the panda and felines turn. Both standing in the arena and taking up their battle stance. "Are you ready?" Tigress said with a slightly mocking tone, "psshh, I was born ready! Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po charging in head first trying to land a couple of blows to no avail, all his punches dodged by Tigress. Tigress saw the right opportunity to strike and as Po was throwing a punch at her she grabbed his arm and used his momentum to swing him over her. Still grabbing his arm, she placed a foot on his cheek to pin him down. "You've gotten better albeit only a little bit. You almost didn't miss me." Her words was of a playful tone. "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet!" Po slid his foot under her and kicked her knee causing her to lose balance and her grip on him, in the heat of the moment Po grabbed her arm to stop her from falling and threw a firm punch at Tigress in her disoriented state... only to stop inches away from her face._ _

_ __ _

_ _"You have gotten better against me huh" a smile on her face, proud of her crush. "Well yeah, but only after watching you train and fight. You were amazing back there by the way" A smile on his face. "You too." A blush forming on both their faces but only Po's was visible. The other four warriors and Shifu just watched this unfolding in front of them. Crane coughed, startling the two warriors "So uhh, are you finished sparring or..." Viper smacking his butt for ruining the moment._ _

_ __ _

_ _"Oh yeah." Both warriors said in unison and Tigress giving Po a swift blow to the stomach causing him to fall with both his hands disabled by Tigress who is now standing victoriously on his back. "Damn it." Muttered the panda._ _

_ __ _

_ _The warriors were now dismissed. As they left the training hall, Mantis was riding on Monkey's back and whispered; "I might have to tease two couples now" both bug and ape laughing._ _

_ __ _

_ _It was in the middle of the day or as others would put, it's high noon. Po thought this would be prime time to ask Tigress if she would like to play a game of checkers with him in his room._ _

_ __ _

_ _"Hey, Ti, do you wanna play a couple games of checkers with me? I'm making some nice lotus tea and I could go down to the village and buy a bag or two of almond cookies to go along with the game." _ _

_ __ _

_ _In normal circumstances she would reject the offer, either meditating or training in her own time instead. "Uhhh, you know what? Sure, why not." Said the feline all cool and collected but in reality though, her heart was racing. This would be a good time for her to confess to him._ _

_ __ _

_ _"Alright! Meet me in my room later today. Around 3 hours or so before dinner. I need to go see my dad, maybe I can help around the restaurant and grab some almond cookies" said the overly eager panda with a smile on his face._ _

_ __ _

_ _"Well alright then, see you there."_ _

_ __ _

_ _Both left with a smile on their face anticipating their upcoming 'date'_ _

_ __ _


	4. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress and Po are nervous and they got a little pep talk (well one of them did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the game. Instead of mahjong it's checkers because you need 3 people for mahjong. If you take a look at the previous chapters all mahjong is now checkers.

Down in the Valley of Peace, Po visits his dad to see if he could help him out with anything. As usual, fans would greet him and ask for autographs and multiple women would try to entice him only to be rejected by his innocence.

The panda finally made it to his fathers noodle shop, Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu. Po called out to his father "Hey dad!". Mr. Ping's eyes shot up from chopping vegetables to see his son standing at the entrance of his restaurant. "Oh hello Po! How have you been?" Asked the old goose. "I've been fine, training and being healthy... Well, healthier. There hasn't been much activity lately, one bandit raid in a nearby village all week but that's about it." 

"Oh well as long as my son isn't hurt I don't mind what you do! What are you doing today?" Asked the goose gleefully. "I was running down into the valley to buy some almond cookies from the bakery and I stopped by here to see if you needed any help"

"Buisness has been slow, I don't need any help Po but thanks for asking. What's the occasion?" Asked the goose with a cocked eyebrow. "What occasion?" Asked the baffled panda. "You never buy your own almond cookies, either Monkey buys them for you or you eat from his super not-so-secret cookie jar."

A nervous laugh left Po's muzzle knowing full well what his dad might say if he told them what they were for. "Uhh..." His fingertips touching eachother "I'm gonna play a game of checkers with Tigress. I'm getting almond cookies as snacks and I'm making lotus tea to go along"

"Ah... My son is having a date with his crush! Po go to the flower shop and get her bouquet of flowers! Some tiger lilly's would be appropriate!" His dad said with a huge smile on his face. 

"No no no dad, it's not a date come on, it's just a friendly game of checkers with a... Friend." A blush now growing on his face.

"Uh-huh, sure." Said the goose with a mocking tone. 

"Alright dad I gotta go to the bakery before they close or run out of cookies!" Said the panda leaving the shop in a hurry. His face now a cheery tomato.

_Maybe some flowers wouldn't be so bad.___

_ _Having bought the cookies AND the flowers he made his way back to the Jade Palace. Meanwhile Tigress was having a mini panic attack in Vipers room._ _

_ _"Honey, calm down" said the snake with a calming tone. "When has telling someone to calm down actually calm them down?" Replied the tiger with a passive aggressive tone. "Ah don't sweat it, just wear some perfume and meet him there." Viper said towards Tigress whom looks like she spoke alien towards her. "You do have perfume, right?" _ _

_ _"Uhhh..." Was the only thing that came out of the felines mouth. A light chuckle came out of the snakes mouth, "here, take this." As she chucked the feline a small bottle of perfume. "It's honeysuckle, it smells of something sweet and citrus but its strong, apply a small amount only" Tigress had a huge smile on her face._ _

_ _"Thanks, Sis"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was cut off so short but it's 2 am and my eyes hurt goodnight


	5. A Loving Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress finds out Po feels the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but for some reason italics aren't working. All thoughts in someones head will be surrounded with "(" and ")" 
> 
> For example: (po is thicc)

It was time. Po finally got back to the Jade Palace panting with a bag of cookies and a bouquet of Tiger Lilly's in hand (why am I so nervous? It's just checkers. Right?). Tigress was no better, currently pacing in her room. She heard Po entering the sleeping quarters and walking down the hallway towards his room, across the felines room. Knowing this, Tigress sprayed a small amount of the honeysuckle perfume on her neck and got ready to meet him.

_ _His room consisted of posters of the five and himself hung on the walls of his room. A small table next to his bed with a book and a candle on it. A mirror at the corner of his room and a table next to it with his action figures of the five and a painting of him and his dad on it. "My room is a mess, I gotta tidy it up a bit." Placing the cookies on the floor he decided to make his bed, tucking the blanket under the mattress and padding his pillow to make it look smooth. Taking out a rolled up carpet from under his bed, he rolled it out and placed a table on it with his checker board and pieces._ _

_ _Tigress heard the rustling and decided to meet him in his room._ _

_ _"Hey Po"_ _

_ _"Oh hey Tigress, I was just cleaning up my room a little bit." _ _

_ _Sniffing the air, a certain smell caught Po's attention."Woah what's that smell? Is it honeysuckle?" Said the panda confused as to where the fragrance came from. The smell leading his nose and eyes all the way to it's source. "T-Tigress are you wearing perfume?" _ _

_ _"Mhmm" replied the now confident Tigress. A grin grew on her lips and so did a light blush. "I thought it would be a nice touch" muttered the feline._ _

_ _"Well good thing I like honeysuckle! The sweet and citrusy reminds me of oranges and the colour of your... Uhh.. Fur..." A huge blush forming on both their faces so much so that it shone through the felines orange fur._ _

_ _"Here, take this" Po quickly gave her the bouquet of Tiger Lilly's to her.  
"I uhhh" po clears his throat "I'm going to make the tea now" as he got up and left his room bright red, rivaling that of a rose._ _

_ _"Tiger Lilly's huh, oh that panda."  
Tigress decides to explore his tidied up room. She notices the posters of the furious five, these posters were quite old and worn out. Probably the same ones from his room in the noodle shop. Her eyes wandered of and latched onto the action figures, picking up an action figure of her and observing it._ _

_ _"Looking at these action figures now, Po is very skilled in craftsman. All the little details are here, even before becoming the Dragon Warrior." Her face now forming into a frown._ _

_ _"The first day I met him, I called him trash, how he didn't belong here. I could never forgive myself even after he forgave me." _ _

_ _"Look at me now. I'm falling for the one I hated for so long." Her smile coming back on her face._ _

_ _She placed the action figure of her back on the table next to the painting of Po and his dad._ _

_ _A book caught her attention at the corner of her eye on a small table next to his now tidy bed. Curiosity got the better of her and picked up said book as she took a seat on his bed. "what may you be small book?" Said the feline in a playful tone. _ _

_ _Upon opening the book she instantly closed it. _(oh my god. It's his diary.)_ her hands now shaking slightly._ _

_ __(I have his diary in my hands. Oh my god what do I do here? What do I do what do I do what do I do?!)_ she screamed internally._ _

_ __(could I take a peek? It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? No! Tigress what are you thinking! Just a little peek, only a little peek. NO!)_ A mental battle broke out within her, weather to read his diary or place it back on the table. After what seemed like hours, which was only a couple of minutes, her rational side won. _ _

_ _ _(you're no fun)_ _ _

_ _ _(shut up)_ _ _

_ _As she was placing the book on the table a small note slipped out, grabbing her attention. The note was a small poem he wrote of her. The poem was of how beautiful she was, how strong and how much he loved her. It also mentioned how he was too afraid to tell her his feelings, afraid that if she knew, she would reject and hate him. How he didn't want to tell her his feelings in order to not lose what he already has with her. This poem was what she wanted, needed even. A huge smile grew on her face and her mind started to wander._ _

_ _Po came back with the lotus tea in a ceramic teapot and two small cups on a wooden tray. Tigress snapped back to reality and their gaze met each other's. A blush now on Tigress's face from the embarrassment._ _

_ _"Po! I uhmm.. uh.. im so sorry for reading your diary, I mean your poem!" Said Tigress all flustered. "I didn't mean it my eyes just fell on it and curiosity got the better of me!" And soon she began to trail off, her voice becoming quieter and quieter._ _

_ _Po placed the tea on the table. "It's okay Tigress, it's fine, really." He got up and sat on the bed next to her._ _

_ _"So you know now"_ _

_ _"Y-yeah"_ _

_ _"That's alright."_ _

_ _"This was probably the best way though, I would have never told you how I felt. Im relieved that you know now, I really do. It's been eating me up inside for so long, it's nice to get it out." A long pause before Po continued._ _

_ _"If you hate me now, that's fine. I mean look at me, who would want a fat panda anyway?"_ _

_ _Then suddenly he felt a tight grip of hands around him, a grip he recognized in Gongmen jail. Tigress gave the bear a hug and Po froze in place, not knowing what to do. A muffled voice came from the embracer._ _

_ _"No, Po, I don't hate you. You were the best thing to happen to me, you try your best to make me happy, your simple jokes and your ability to care for others more than yourself. You are an amazing guy. I couldn't ask for a better friend."_ _

_ _Those last words stung him deep, a gash in his heart and it truly hurt. So much so he unconsciously stopped breathing._ _

_ _"But..."_ _

_ _The felines head now looking up;_ _

_ _"I feel the same way about you too"_ _

_ _A silence took it's place in the room. Millions of thoughts flooded his minds and he froze up._ _

_ _"Y-yo-you do?!" Asked the extremely nervous and now stuttering panda. A dorky smile growing on his face. Tigress chuckled to herself as Po was the one to stutter now._ _

_ _"Mhmm" was the only thing Tigress replied with. She could tell how nervous he was from his heartbeat next to her ear._ _

_ _Po scooped up Tigress and gave her a literal bear hug, but a gentle and loving one. With him smiling from ear to ear. "I missed this..." Muttered the tiger._ _

_ _Po pulled back a bit "Missed what?"_ _

_ _"Hugging your super fluffy body! It's like hugging a cloud and a marshmallow at the same time!"_ _

_ _"Hehe I guess so yeah." A loving smile on both their faces._ _

_ _Tigress gazed into his jade green eyes with love, a word she used to cringe at hearing._ _

_ _"I love you Po."_ _

_ _"I love you too, kitten"_ _

_ _"Don't call me that"_ _

_ _"Hehe, alright..."_ _

_ _They soon laid down on the bed, still in a loving embrace, only for sleep to wash over them._ _

_ _A couple hours pass by at the Jade Palace_ _

_ _Viper slithered into Po's room to ask him to cook dinner, only to be met with a mass of black and white embracing a now purring Tigress, cuddling in their sleep._ _

_ _A proud smile now on the snake._ _

_ _"Good job, Tigress"_ _

_ _Viper noticed a bag of cookies on the floor next to the door. "Ooh and free cookies, win!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
